


玫瑰人生（2）

by kiiiiiK



Category: l - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 16:18:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19872490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiiiiiK/pseuds/kiiiiiK
Summary: 补档，玫瑰人生（2）





	玫瑰人生（2）

2.妈妈一起飞吧

八月的首尔并没有凉太多，蒸汽浮动，无边际的懦弱黑夜。朴载赫赶走了乐队主唱，抱着话筒正在唱歌。他唱得太难听了。  
高东彬发誓自己如果信了右眼跳灾的老话，一定不会帮忙收拾烂摊子。早就包了场，他熟练地和老板达成了协议，亲切地把小乐队都送到了门口。  
韩王浩坐在最靠近舞台的小圆桌上，盘着腿，听了会儿。韩王浩说：太难听了，我给你一万块，你别唱了。  
朴载赫是拿命在发疯，给一亿都不换。他说他想找一个温柔的好姑娘，和她度过成熟的一辈子。他想要养一个不省心的小孩。像他们拔掉乳牙一样，把有关曹容仁的一切全都封进玻璃瓶，扔到房顶上。他说他想要的。  
他分不清是因为那时候年级太小，所以才那么热烈地爱着曹容仁，还是因为是曹容仁，所以总觉得自己还不算长大。他说他是没有办法了，他会看第二眼的女孩子，都温柔和煦，眯着眼睛，无所知觉地习惯性微笑。他是没有办法了，从首尔到纽约再到东京，再过多久，他还是喜欢曹容仁。曹容仁是嵌进了独一无二的青春里——他唱亲爱的你是否感知明天要来临，码头上停着我们的船，我会洗干净头发，爬上桅杆，撑起我们葡萄枝嫩叶般的家。  
他说，亲爱的明天要来临。  
韩王浩曾说他是曹容仁养过的一只大狗，说好了来日相聚吧，却每天在门口数着日子，永远不知道其实还有千千万万个分离。他在曹容仁去往北美的第一个赛季，日夜颠倒地拼命练习，他给亲爱的不停地发信息。他说明天要来临。他说哥我好难，哥我受不了，哥你为什么要走。  
他把人生都寄宿在了曹容仁那里，以至于对方原样退回时，对一切都是茫然无措。

李相赫到的时候，现场已经控制不住了。  
酒吧里太黑。唯一一盏像样的灯，哗啦啦地打在朴载赫身上。朴载赫在唱，把自己感动得跟孙子一样。金基仁也在，他坐在前排vip座听魔音灌耳。爵士鼓的旁边，身边放着一罐度数很低的啤酒，用着鼓棒隔三差五地为朴载赫伴奏。  
李相赫走过去。  
李相赫说：我记得去年也是这样。  
吧台前的高东彬远远地回了他一句：不一样。去年是分手一周年，今年是两周年——你们可真是缺了大德。每年聚会都定在朴载赫的纪念日。  
李相赫说：容仁哥今年……  
他不说了。

因为金基仁正眯着眼睛看他。他仰着头，脖子弯曲成一个不堪重负的弧度。他拉着李相赫细瘦的手，晃了晃。朴载赫唱着亲爱的你是否感知到明天要来临。金基仁拽着李相赫，把他拉下来。  
李相赫蹲着看他：你喝了多少。  
金基仁乖乖答道：没有很多。我只是不能喝，不是喝得多。他把罪行推给朴载赫，他说，我一进来载赫哥就灌了我好多。  
李相赫说：奶奶昨晚醒了，早上说要见你。我说你在比赛。本来想明天带你去医院一趟。金基仁靠了过去，他用尽仅剩的思维想了很久，慢慢地、尽量清晰地说：我知道。我刚去看了奶奶，来之前去的。妈妈让我给奶奶带的年糕，我打完比赛就去了。  
李相赫说：年糕？  
唔……不是给她吃的。  
他挣扎着解释，是给你的。  
奶奶那天突然想起来，说相赫喜欢年糕，但是她做不动了。她让我偷偷拜托妈妈，做好了给她，她给相赫。她说相赫喜欢酸酸甜甜的东西，软软的那种。  
金基仁像小狗一样谨慎地把重量压在他身上，钻出白色T恤的双臂环住了他。他舔着他的耳朵，咕噜咕噜地发出青蛙吐泡泡的声音，他说：大姐姐，喜欢。  
李相赫不知道该说什么。他把金基仁绕在他脖子上的手臂都摘了下来，说你等一下。拎起了一旁的烧酒。  
他走到话筒前，看着朴载赫。  
他说：别唱了。  
喝，我陪你喝。

高东彬用很怀疑的眼光看着李相赫。李相赫说，哥你知道的，我不会开车，而且我喝了酒。高东彬说：我倒是不怀疑你，我怀疑我中途会把朴载赫这玩意儿扔出高架。韩王浩接话说：那哥你真的是臂力了得，这崽子醉得像狗，超级沉。  
朴载赫两年前卖掉了首尔的房子。这几年也不怎么回韩国，除了带队回来集训。五个人坐了两辆车，高东彬报了酒店地址，跟司机说：您开慢些。司机夜里遇到这种事，很想得开，也很幽默，司机说，你们这种情况，应该叫个货车。  
首尔下雨了。  
雨刷刮着来回颠倒的故事。城市像被浸泡在酒精里。放大的孤独和欢腾在汉江里吞吐。睡与不睡者的缝隙被车外的路灯切割。金基仁把头靠在漂亮姐姐的肩上。他无意识地摩挲着手上的戒指，他说我好困，哥，我想抽烟。  
李相赫说不可以。  
金基仁嗯了一声，用头顶的发旋儿顶了顶李相赫冰凉的脖颈。他说：我就随便说说。  
他又想了会儿，说：我今天又输了。  
他掰着李相赫的手指数，他说，哥，季后赛的版本很适合我们，你觉得呢。李相赫说你不是春冠吗，今年至少能靠积分进的。  
不。  
他用力想了下。  
今年我想要当一号种子。他傻乎乎地笑了下，又说，不过孙雨铉又开始troll了。每年一到这个时候就开始菜。  
李相赫迷迷糊糊间，跟着他笑了。为了弄倒难缠的朴载赫，他又急又猛地灌了一瓶烧酒。现在灵魂像平原一样洞开，星空在肆意垂落。他的心肝脾肺在顺着金基仁压抑的呼吸震颤，一点一点放大到微妙的，如同大海一样的潮汐。  
他想起春决的时候，他们国代几人又算是聚齐，几个人浩浩荡荡。容仁哥回来了，朴载赫不在。SKT被淘汰了，他得以名正言顺为金基仁加油。对方赛点局，中野辅全挂的情况下，金基仁带着小ad在龙坑河道二打五绝命一搏，豁出命帮后辈撑起输出空间，成功阻止被一波。  
韩王浩说：卧槽，金基仁也太强了。  
高东彬说：孙雨铉怎么回事，怎么每次第一个死。  
曹容仁说：孙雨铉打得不错了。这个ad每次等到辅助死了才开始完美输出，我怀疑是个阴谋。  
李相赫的手心里握着戒指，耳边嘈嘈切切。金基仁说，哥你帮我收着。他说我打完你再还我。冷硬的银环割开了掌纹。李相赫想说，淹死的是最会游泳的人。金基仁已经转头过去，他永远不会褪去的婴儿肥，抿着嘴，事不关己。  
遍天金色雨，金基仁被队友抱住，孙雨铉跳过来攀附在他身上。  
——从李相赫的角度，很清晰地看到金基仁溺水一般的神情。

金基仁靠在他身上。李相赫按灭了车灯。月色也不会撒进来，月光不会照到不知自救的人。  
他的呼吸和那时候惨白的脸上平缓的疲倦一模一样。  
他蹭了蹭他的漂亮姐姐。抬高了下巴。他说：哥，我今天还是回基地吧。

他难耐地喘了下。他说我今天喝多了。李相赫好像被烫到了，烫得遍身通红。春风春雨打落桃花，葡萄嫩叶遍开枝芽。他迷迷糊糊被金基仁压在了玄关上。  
金基仁蹭着他。金基仁说：哥，我真的有点喝大了。他的手心全是汗，浑身都是惊厥的汗，哆哆嗦嗦地吻着他的小哥哥。  
早上想着哥自己做了一次——我又醉了，可能、有点控制不住。

金基仁很少说谎。  
他今天劲儿太大了，把李相赫顶得只好拼命地喘息。声音像捏住了喉咙的小母猫，细细声地慢慢喘。金基仁吻着他的耳垂，给他道歉，一遍遍叫他哥。用戴着戒指的手扣着他单薄如蝉翼的肩膀，避免他往上跑。他小心翼翼地破坏着神明，忐忑又痛苦地干着他的小哥哥。他叫他哥哥，也叫他姐姐，酒精折腾着两个人。李相赫被他惹恼了，在干燥的钝痛里抬起软绵绵的脚企图踹他，甩开泪水的眼却不经意看到他还未脱尽的卡通棉袜。  
他环住了他。把额头埋在他的肩膀，放任了他的折腾。金基仁一下一下地干他，一边找到了他的腰，重重地往自己身上按。他尽量适应着这种难耐又无涯的性爱节奏，在灵魂被全部挤压走之前，听到了金基仁小小声的道歉。  
金基仁说，哥，我两天前就想来、来找你。  
我在家门口等了会儿。  
他把他视若珍宝地翻了过来，又重重地操了进去。他说，哥我——他看着眼角泛红的李相赫，吻住了他后面清白的脖颈，他说哥，我好想你。

他哭了。他没有告诉他的小哥哥。  
他把泪水和暗淡全都放进了小哥哥的肩膀。像溺水的人慢慢找寻着呼吸。他想说那天训练赛我实在撑不下去了，我们打了二十把，输了二十把。他想说我打了这么多年。他想说那一刻我真的想退役了。你房间亮着灯，一直亮着。我就在外面站着，看着那个灯。他说我不敢来找你，我去看了奶奶。  
奶奶醒了，她看着我说，我凑过去才听清。  
她的呼吸太弱了，声音也太弱了。  
她说，相赫走了呀，世界赛打完就回来。

李相赫被他抱着，他什么都没说，只是在呼吸。春风遍布草原，星星垂落平野。李相赫又开始做梦了。呼啸欢呼终于淡去，钝刀和武器也不再谈论英雄主义。他连续三天没有睡着，奶奶的状况一直在反复。应付完无边无际的性爱，他的疲惫才仿佛有了一个可以安置的突破口。沉入黑甜的梦境。他像每一个头脑浅薄的人，他想念，回忆，思索。  
奶奶坐在他身旁。  
奶奶说，你的奥利安娜到六级了。  
奶奶说，你是我的宝贝。  
他拖着行李箱，回头跟奶奶说，奶奶，我要走了。  
我要去成为faker啦。  
我要去做千千万万人做不到的事。我不能常常回来看你。  
奶奶在家里挑挑捡捡，四处巡视，又塞了好多东西给他。奶奶看了又看，看来看去，觉得别无挂念。

白文鸟飞离了树林。  
李相赫轻轻地笑了。金基仁轻轻地抱着他，像拍着小朋友奶嗝的那种拍法。  
他的哥哥在梦里微笑。千山剑气寂寞雪，冰霜血骨玉精神。他梦里蓬勃的阳光和揉碎的暗影。它会衔着枯枝，一生奔波在海上。他会犹疑而萧瑟，偶尔会停下，放下枯枝，立在上头休憩。  
奶奶，我要走了。  
他合上身后的门，朝她挥手。  
我要去成为faker啦。

它会不停地飞，因为它不会停下。  
它的羽翼上不会有尘土。


End file.
